diaryexpansionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Springtrap
Spring Bonnie, also known as Springtrap, is a major antagonist of the Diary Expansions roleplay series. Originally an animatronic performer at a local restaurant in the 70s to 80s, the robot would go on to be possessed by the soul of Michael Afton, who would go on a lifelong hunt for his father, William Afton. History Early Life Born in 1965 to William and Jennifer Afton, William neglected his son to focus on designing blueprints for his restaurant to start with his partner Henry, leaving Michael to primarily be raised by his mother. Later on down the line Jennifer would give birth to three more children, Jeffrey, Sam and Elizabeth, whom Michael had a very close relationship with and would normally hang around with to the point where they were inseparable. Tragedy In 1977, William killed Henry's daughter Charlotte outside their restaurant, "Fredbear's Family Diner". It was quickly shut down and the two main mascots, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, were stored away until the company rebranded a year later as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" bought out by Fazbear Entertainment. Michael's younger brother Jeffrey started to bully their other brother Sam for being scared of the animatronics, and mistaking his father for killing an employee in a highly dangerous springlock suit during work hours. Michael started to assist his father with designing new robots at the age of 16. However, in late October of 1983, Jeffrey, in an attempt to frighten Sam, stuck his head in the jaws of the Fredbear animatronic. Sam's tears coupled with the bear's inability to close its jaw caused Sam's head to be crushed. Creating a historical event known as "The Bite of '83". This turned out to be William's breaking point, as two years later he would go on to secretly murder Jeffrey and his friends whilst wearing the Spring Bonnie suit. Michael, now desperate to protect his last living sibling, kept her at home most days and always watched her when heading out to Freddy's. A year later William decided to construct a sister location underneath his house. His first robot "Baby" proved to be a success, both in pleasing his daughter and in murdering kids. However, his daughter Elizabeth came into contact with Baby and she used her mechanical claw to grab her and pull her inside her chest, killing her. The Lie After Elizabeth's death, William finally realised that the animatronics were haunted by the spirits of the children trapped inside. Because of this revolution, William sent Michael down to the abandoned underground facility to "retrieve his sister". Michael complied and followed his father's orders, unaware that his sister was possessing the Baby animatronic. Michael discovered the truth after Baby told her story to him, and throughout the five nights he was working, tried to help her. On the fifth night, Michael was lured by Baby to the Scooping Room. She revealed that each night she had taken the animatronics apart and merged with them to create "Ennard". Michael was scooped of his organs and Ennard inhabited his body for a short period of time before the skin started to rot into an unnatural, purple colour. Ennard was eventually ejected from Michael's body and Michael regained control, now left with immortality. The Hunt and Demise For the next few years, Michael would eventually learn of his father's crimes and took a job at a new Freddy's location under the alias "Fritz Smith". He tampered with the animatronics so he could try to set the trapped souls free, but it only made them more aggressive. At the end of the night, he discovered Freddy wondering around the restaurant and turned him off, muttering "you can't" to the robot. He was fired the next morning. After the Bite of '87, Fazbear Entertainment would go on to construct one more location, revamping the old animatronics with their spirits still possessing the bodies. Michael took the job there again under the alias "Mike Schmidt" and tampered with the animatronics on the seventh night he was there. After the location closed, Michael returned and dismembered the animatronics there after they were lured by the spirit of Michael's brother Sam, now under the mantle of Shadow Freddy. However, the spirit inside of Golden Freddy awoke the others and trapped Michael in the Safe Room, mistaking him for his father, William. Michael took shelter inside the withered Spring Bonnie suit, laughing at the fact that he had deceived the children. But the leaking roof above him and his breath started to moister the springlocks inside the suit, they came loose and snapped back on Michael, killing him as the spirits left while he was left to die. Resulting in the creation of Springtrap. Return Springtrap would wake up 30 years after the closing of the last Freddy's location, waking up in Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction modelled after the horrific events that took place decades earlier. Springtrap wondered the halls of the location, finding his father working the nightshift. Enraged, Springtrap spent the first five nights hunting down his father. On the sixth night Springtrap set the location on fire in an attempt to kill William, but he escaped unharmed as Springtrap vowed to kill him for his wicked deeds. Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Category:Unaging